I Turn to You
by Schuneko
Summary: An A/U Spin off about what would happen if the doctor in my Dr Who story, I Dream of Doctor, was lost for years not days. Jack and the Torchwood team to the rescue. Can Sophie ever move on? Will she let herself love again? And where does that leave Ianto? (Reading I Dream of Doctor at least up to Chp 25 would explain things better, but it's not required. Rated M for the usual)
1. I Dreamed a Dream

**Welcome Welcome. This is the story I mentioned. It's under Torchwood because it doesn't really involve the doctor till the end. **

**This is my idea for what would happen if in the world of I Dream of Doctor, 10 is missing for years instead of 9 days. It starts after the events of chapter25 minus the last paragraph where the doctor comes back. Most of what you need to know is explained in the prologue, but if you want more in depth feel free to read I Dream of Doctor, I won't complain ~_^**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: none really yet, adult themes... I guess...**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

**Prologue: **

Letters to 10

_Dear Doctor,_

_I hope you aren't dead, I hope you haven't changed and forgotten about me. I want you back so bad I can taste it. They all try to stay strong for me, but I know what they're thinking, I know because I'm thinking it too. Jack can't look at me sometimes and I don't think it's because I ripped his throat out. Right…it's all Alena's fault, you're gone, and I killed Jack. He was saving me, I was dying, I didn't know…I wasn't me, not really. _

_Alena told Jack Udall was a game, can you believe it! The bastard raped me and it's a game. Some place called UNIT has her; he said a friend owed him… I think I know who, but I'm just glad Alena will never see light again. Orion helped us with the cure, he's still locked up here…I talked to him a bit. _

_Please come back to me…_

_..._

_Dear Doctor,_

_Gwen took me shopping again. We make it look like I'm wearing a headband to disguise my ears. It works pretty well. She says I'll need my own space for all the clothes and things we buy. I wonder how much Jack paid her to say that. It sounds like something he'd do. Dinner in the conference room is distracting as always. I can see it in Jack's eyes, he can see it in mine, and we know we're each thinking about my need to move…from the hub and from my hope that you'll be back. _

_Our fight is epic, we both cry, his anger scares me. I know it's a show, but it hurts both of us the same. I can't tell him he's all I have, I love him, I love you, what does that mean? I don't feel like your clever girl anymore…_

_..._

_Dear Doctor,_

_Tosh's place is neat, decorated with Asian flair of course. She likes Owen; I apologize for my flirting with him. She assures me it's ok as long as it's just words; I'm not lying when I promise that it is. I feel like I'm a burden, maybe Jack was right… I can find a flat quick, my own life, I need to move on. I think I see you everywhere. I've stopped so many blokes with spikey hair in trainers and a suit it's not funny, got a few numbers though._

_..._

_Dear Doctor,_

_I move in tomorrow. Jack won't let me work for him, despite the fact I'm inhumanly strong, nearly indestructible and clever as fu**… Sorry, I'm at my end, where are you? Safe, please be safe. I miss you soo much. How is Fox Trot? I hope he's good company. You can go into my studio if you want, I was working on a present for you. I'll keep writing and maybe one day, you'll see this. I hope so._

_I LOVE YOU…_

…

**Chapter 1:**

**I Dreamed a Dream**

…**..**

Sophie looked up from her seat at her small table to the boxes littering the floor. Killing Jack had afforded her another week in the hub. Not why she had done so, but it was a welcome plus. Once her nightmares had slowed and various medical scans and tests were passed she was sent to Tosh's till she found a place of her own. So as not to be a bother she found one quickly. The Felorin had tried to be resilient even though each day that passed without incident was good, it was one more day her doctor was gone. She laid her head against the cool wood and cursed Jack for the third time that day. It had been Ryhs and Andy who had helped her move. Buying everything she needed on the Captain's debit hadn't been nearly as satisfying as she had hoped. Damn rift! He'd handed her the card as he ran out the door with the rest of the team, despite her offer to help. She still had the card! Sophie looked from the boxes to the card, smiled evilly and after grabbing her stuff left the apartment.

Shopping spree accomplished and dinner in hand, she sat in the same spot she'd occupied for nearly a month without fail. She pulled the burger from its bed of chips and started to chew mechanically between gulps of soda. Sophie knew this behavior was probably the last thing she needed to be engaging in, but she didn't want to go back to that apartment. She missed Le Casa De Idris, she missed Fox Trot, and she missed her doctor. Maybe she should get a cat… the irony of a Felorin owning a cat was not lost on her. When she couldn't eat anymore she stood to get rid of her trash. After leaving her bags with reception she made her way to an abandoned skate park/warehouse she had nicknamed 'The Playground'.

She set her coat to the side, cued up some mind numbing dubstep on the rigged sound system and kicked off her flats. After deciding not to ruin her clothes she pressed a button on her bracelet meant to fabricate special coverings for her. Finally getting rid of the chip had allowed her to fully integrate with her tiger form. Sophie was stronger more agile and could be a great asset to the Torchwood team if Jack would ever let her prove it. For now letting loose here would have to do. She assumed she'd kept it a well-guarded secret. Having money left over from teaching and other trips with the doctor, she had bought the place under a different name. Too bad Ianto Jones knew everything…

**~ITtY~**

"Don't worry sir I'm keeping an eye on her."

"Does she know you're there?"

"Of course not sir." Ianto replied with a chuckle as he sat on a bench just feet away. "I have a perception filter."

"Always thinking Jones, Ianto Jones."

"You didn't hire me just for my good looks sir."

"The coffee helped." Jack snickered.

"Very funny sir."

"We're almost done here then I can take over."

"Take your time sir, we're both fine."

"Do I need to be jealous Yan?" Jack laughed lightly.

"I just…care about her; she's been…a good friend, that's all."

"I was only teasing Yan." Jack chuckled as he continued to set up Sophie's kitchen while Gwen, Tosh, and even Owen helped unpack.

**ITtYITtYITtYITtYITtyITtY**

Blood pounded through her veins. Dubstep beats washed in her ears and she ran. Fought her way through every obstacle she set for herself and then ran the course again. It felt good to exert herself this way, shifting and changing back effortlessly, running until she could barely stand.

She reached her new home wanting nothing more than a shower and her bed. At least that didn't need to be unpacked. Sophie opened the door to her flat and stopped…no boxes. She stepped back and checked the number on the door…221B, the right one. Everything was neat, maybe not the way she would have organized, but that wasn't really the point. "I suppose I have you to thank, don't I Jack?" Sophie snorted as she shut the door and dropped her bags on the couch.

"Everyone chipped in, even Owen." Jack offered brightly.

"Thank them for me won't you." Sophie sighed, starting to walk right passed when he blocked her path to the bedroom. "Look Jack, I'm really tired, I want a shower…alone and I want to go to bed…alone. We can fight some other time."

He sighed back and then tried to lift the spirit of the room. "I don't want to fight Sophie just…why don't you thank them at the hub tomorrow?"

"You don't need me in the way Jack, you made that perfectly clear last time."

"Yeah well I was an insensitive jerk and everyone made sure I knew it too. So I need you there at 8 tomorrow so we can get you started in the job you never knemmmph."

She'd nearly knocked him over, vaulting into his arms and planting kisses all over his face between firing off 'thankyou's' in rapid succession. He laughed, setting her down and looked at her questioningly when she bit her lip. "Will you stay, Just tonight? On the couch…" She asked so softly and how could he say no then.

He'd stayed it was the least he could do. This flat was new to her and it would help just knowing someone was there. Ianto had said he understood. Jack couldn't help, but wonder how long that understanding would last. Everyone had to know at least in some part how much he'd come to care for Sophie. He'd never push her after all she'd been through, but he hoped one day he'd get to show her just how much he truly did.

**~ITtY~**

He looked up when she walked in in a robe. Her hair mussed, tail swishing lazily. Jack put the Cosmo magazine down. "Please don't tell me you were reading _**5 Ways to Make Her Scream**_." Sophie snorted, looking down at the cover and its catch words as to what articles it held within.

"I don't need that kind of help…" Jack smirked.

"Two Stepped right into that one didn't I?"

"There's a recipe for a dessert I want to try."

"If it involves anything to do with licking some substance of Ianto, I don't need to know…" Sophie rolled her eyes before fixing him with a hard stare.

"No, but now that you mention it…"

"Jack! What did I just say!"

"Sorry…" The Captain mumbled sheepishly even if he really wasn't. Shit! Now he needed a shower and his lover, but at least a shower. It was as if Sophie was reading his mind as she went to grab her breakfast.

"Better make it a cold one Captain; any 'dalliances' ANY, in that bathroom or stall without me and You'll be remodeling my new one or buying me a new flat, capeche?"

"Does that mean you'd want to join?"

"Captain Harkness…so help me God! It's 6:30 in the bloody morning and I haven't had coffee yet!"

"Tell you what, I'll shower at the hub. Be there at 8 k?" Jack chuckled and moved to kiss her on the cheek. She smiled, nodded and waved him off. As he left he was followed by a delightful trail of pheromones.

Sophie did her level best not to breathe till he was out the door lest she was discovered. As she predicted the scent he left behind kicked her animal side up a notch. She shook her head and waited for it to pass; she wasn't ready for that and not just because of the doctor either.

After getting ready, even stopping for 'thank you' doughnuts she headed to the tourists office.

**~ITtY~**

"Morning Sophie, he's waiting in his office."

"Ok thanks, here have one." Sophie smiled, holding out the box. He looked at her skepticly as he chose a pastry so she clarified. "For last night…unpacking…you were there right?"

Ianto knew he should come clean, but he didn't have to tell her everything. "Not so much…I kept an eye on you." She scowled and he was quick to explain. "I never followed you." She stared accusingly as if she didn't believe him and he decided to tell her. "Ok I did, but I didn't tell Jack I swear." Ianto pleaded and she took pity on him.

"I believe you, I was going to tell him today anyway."

"It wasn't meant as spying; we just wanted to be sure you didn't come home early. And…we worry about you."

"That's sweet Ianto, I'm not mad…really, ok?" Sophie assured and he nodded as she walked through the sliding door.

Ianto watched her go with mixed emotions. He did care about her, she was a good friend, but he knew she loved Jack and it was just a matter of time before she moved on from the doctor and let herself realize it.

TBC...

...

**So So, thoughts? Should I continue?**

**I may have some m/m going on, I really want to explore the kind of relationship they could have without bouncing Ianto to the curb. I will tell you if and when so you can skip it if it's not your thing. ^_^**

**As always PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW They makes me smile and will help shape how long this story is so if there is something you'd like to see by all means let me know. **


	2. Captain Jack gets a new name,sort of

**Chapter 2. Haven't heard from you guys. I really hope you like this story or am I posting it for myself? Oh well if I am so be it...**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing, M/M (Very end of the chapter, if you want it can be skipped) You have been warned.**

**ENJOY!**

...

"Do you know how reckless that was?!" Jack shouted, as he followed Sophie in like a raging storm cloud insistent on staying with Wyle Coyote to indicate his mood. Gwen tried to speak up but he cut her off with a growled, "Not now." and a hand shoved in her face.

"You know how stupid it is to be pissed at me right now? I saved Gwen." Sophie pointed out.

She had a point, but Jack was too upset to care. Sophie had ignored his orders, shifted in plain sight and destroyed the SUV in the process. He loved that car, especially the backseat, only Ianto would know why. She was trying to argue further, calmly and rationally. He was having none of it. "I never should have hired you, why couldn't you just stay at the flat, spend my money, wait at the Plas like a lost little puppy…"

Her nails bit into her palms, her eyes blazed. She let loose a snarl that had Owen and Tosh looking up. "You wanna be real careful what you say next Harkness." Sophie growled, her ears lay back and her tail swiped back and forth angrily.

Somewhere in the back of Jack's mind a voice screamed for him to stop. He paid it no mind and sneered at her. "You've been Torchwood for a month and you already think you can disobey my orders and tell me what to do? You got nerve kid."

"Kid? Kid?! I'm older than you, you insufferable dick weed. Fine I'm done, next time Cooper's seconds from death don't bother calling, I'll be at Howell's with your charge card. Gods to think, I was excited to work with Captain Jack Harkness, Captain Jack Asshole is more like it." Sophie snorted; Owen laughed then looked down when Jack glared. "Oh by the way I managed to save your stuff it's with Ianto and the broken arm hurts like hell, thanks for asking." She finished as she stormed out a back entrance.

Jack crumpled almost instantly. "She broke her arm?"

"To save your coat and the kit." Gwen nodded.

Owen looked up, right at Jack. "You want to share what the hell that was about?" He asked, pointing in the direction Sophie went as a door slammed.

Jack cringed at the sound and looked very guilty.

"A bruised ego would be my guess." Tosh offered sagely and with a shrug.

"Oh I really messed up didn't I?" Jack grumbled. "I just…grrr, everything went wrong tonight."

"Jack, you have to let her live." Gwen sighed as the Captain 'scrubbed' his face with his hands.

"I'm supposed to keep her safe, if UNIT finds out about her…"

"They won't, you have friends inside remember?" Tosh offered and Gwen nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Sophie's been nothing, but a good friend to all of us. She just wants to prove herself to you and demanding she stay in the car or back here with one of us isn't helping."

"How do I fix this?"

Ianto walked in with his coat. "I recommend groveling sir, lots and lots of groveling…perhaps chocolate."

**ITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtY**

The music in her 'playground' was so loud; if she hadn't used a perception filter, the world would probably know she was there. After a run through of the course; she turned it down, but not much. She knew Jack was just worried about her and keeping the promise he'd made. Still, it frustrated her that he wouldn't see how much of a help she could be to his team. The Felorin didn't always change to run her little course, but it seemed to help her heal. When the pain in her arm became too much, she shifted.

He watched from the side as she padded around and shook out her right paw. She was gearing up for another round and try as he might to be ready, her roar startled him. Jack tracked her, his eyes never leaving her figure as she gracefully cleared every obstacle not once, but twice. Christ, he never realized how strong she was even in humanoid form. She had saved Gwen, wasn't that a good thing? The shifting in public though was definitely a bad thing. Still, maybe they could come to an understanding? He hoped he hadn't messed things up too bad.

She had stopped, panting lightly and messing around in a water bath, made to be useful for either form. Sophie wore that 'dopey cat' grin as she lapped at and played with the water. Then she rolled, drenching her fur, she was having a grand old time till she looked up and spotted Jack watching with an easy smile. Not a mocking one, a smile that said he was enjoying seeing her have fun. When she glared, rolled, and sat back on her haunches he set his great coat aside and stepped forward. /What do you 'want'. /

"I don't know that I'll ever get used to that." Jack admitted.

/Not my problem. /

"You're mad at me…"

/Ding, ding, ding! Tell them what he's won Johnny! /

Jack couldn't help, but chuckle. Stopping promptly when her glare sharpened and she growled lowly. Her fur was dripping and he didn't think when he remarked. "Won't you get cold?"

She smirked, that knowing little cat grin. Sophie stood and shook the water from her fur, drenching Jack.

"Ok, I deserved that." He conceded, rubbing a hand down his face then shaking his arms and hair. She stuck her tongue out with a smug smile. "I'm sorry Soph I totally overreacted; I seem to do a lot of that when you're concerned."

/No shit Sherlock! / Sophie snorted in his head.

"I have no right to ask, but can we talk like both of us out loud?"

/…Fine… /

**~ITtY~ **

They sat in her apartment, clutching mugs of hot mocha, neither ready to start the argument brewing. Finally Jack let out a strangled and frustrated whine; it was so abrupt, Sophie was lucky she managed not to spill when she startled. "Uhg you're right." He grumbled, jumping up from the couch. "I've been a jerk; I'm a dick weed, an ass hole. I let you in just to push you out."

"…Jack…"

"I promised him I'd keep you safe…Torchwood is not safe."

"Holding me back isn't what he'd want either. I need to live Jack, I need to breathe." Sophie sighed and added, "I know I messed up with that shift, but I couldn't just let Gwen die, I'm sorry, I wasn't sure my unshifted strength was enough."

Jack let out a breath and turned. "Then we should test it." He decided finally.

"You still want me on the team?"

"Shit yeah! You were amazing back at the warehouse."

She blushed with pride, but after a moment… "I don't think I can take another fight with Captain Jack Ass hole." Sophie mumbled.

"I am so sorry Soph…things I said, that's not what I think of you at all. What can I do, I'll do anything to make this right."

"A new car might help." Sophie chuckled sarcastically.

"Ok done, what kind, what color? …Maybe a convertible? A Porsche? No A Jag! You'd look hot in a Jag!"

"Jack! Jeeze Jack stop! I was kidding." Sophie cried exasperated when he kept babbling.

"Really? You sure, I'm loaded remember. Might as well do something with it." Jack shrugged.

"Alright, but don't go thinking you can buy me off or something anytime you decide to be a right wanker." Sophie replied.

Jack went to his knees in front of her and took her hands in his. "Please believe me; I am so sorry about…about everything." He practically begged, willing her to see the truth in his eyes.

"Jack you…Torchwood is all I have."

"I know I promise from now on. I'll let you live, but I'm still your boss." Jack finished with a grin.

"I like the idea of office 'scenes' as much as the next girl Jack, but I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet." Sophie blurted absently.

The Captain just blinked, a slow smirk forming. Images of Sophie bent over his desk flitting into his mind unbidden. 'Yet, she said yet…that means…' Jack thought happily.

Sophie realized her blunder, deciding to skip it in favor of finishing her mocha. "Jack you need to know, some part of me will always love him, will always hope for his return…"

"I'm sensing a 'but' please tell me there's a 'but'." Jack prompted hopefully.

"…But…I do love you. I just need time ok?" Sophie replied and he smiled as she took their mugs to the kitchen.

Jack let his mind wander. He'd give her, her time and space. The Captain could wait, but oh the things he could do when she let him. His eyes slipped closed and his grin widened.

"Do I want to know what you're thinking about?" Sophie snorted, regarding him from the walkway.

"Someday when you're ready. I'll tell you." Jack promised.

**ITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtY**

Without a fight or any major rift alerts; this was past the occasional weevil of course. The days started to bleed together. Weeks became months and no sign of her doctor became the norm. She still sat at the Plas every now and then, but it was about relaxing on a lunch break or a day off, more than anything else.

Tosh joined her and the Felorin accepted the coffee and pastry gratefully. "I can't believe it's been a year." The computer expert sighed. She noticed her mistake when Sophie's look faltered. "Oh Soph, I'm sorry I didn't think…"

"It's ok Tosh." Sophie replied; taking a sip of her coffee. "I miss the doctor, I'll always want him back, but it's not fair to me or even him if I don't start living, seeing what's right in front of me."

"You mean Jack?" Tosh winked.

"I mean…" Sophie started then stopped. Jack was out of bounds, right? He certainly didn't seem to act like it. She didn't want to 'step' on Ianto's toes, but for someone 'involved' with Jack, he didn't seem to put up much of a fuss about the obvious growing attraction between herself and the Captain. "Isn't Ianto like your best friend?"

"I think the three of you would be nice together." Tosh blushed a little as Sophie gaped at her. "Maybe you're the missing part." The Asian woman proposed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Both of them, they love each other, but I've even heard Ianto agree, they say it feels like something or someone is missing." Tosh explained, shrugging.

"Me!? You can't be serious. I loved-love the doctor, how does that work?"

"You should be asking Jack not me, future century relationship styles are his thing, not mine." Tosh replied with a laugh.

**~ITtY~ **

Sophie was lost in thought when they headed back to the hub. Tosh had deflected any further question. Then there was Ianto; maybe he was warming to Jack's way of thinking, when it came to relationships and sexuality? Having to catch a weevil with the Captain, later that day, only made things more confusing. His scent and smile distracting; so much so, she narrowly missed catching the creature she and Jack were chasing. She lost her grip on the alien's collar and when it lunged for the Captain the fog lifted. "Jack!"

"Got it, get the spray and the sedative." The man in question called back as he wrestled with the beast.

Sophie returned with a hood as well. Stopping at the site before her; she'd seen him fight Weevils before, but this was different. It was like he was showing off, his scent was overpowering and she'd be lying if she claimed to be unaffected. They managed to get 'Orville' subdued and into the SUV. "You know what you just did there…don't you?" She accused with a chuckle, as he closed the boot and leaned against it.

"What I just caught a Weevil that's all…" Jack replied trying to smile innocently.

"Yeah, cause you always flash those 51st pheromones about when you're just 'catching weevils'…" Sophie snorted, using air quotes.

He pulled her in by the hip. "You like?" Jack grinned, wondering how far he could push, till she either stopped him or gave in. He was hoping for the latter; the growing attraction undeniable, no matter how he tried to cover it.

"Maybe…maybe I'll be that one exception to the 'works every time'."

"Aww Soph, we both know you can't resist me forever." Jack chuckled, his lips next to her ear.

"Well, at least I tried." Sophie shrugged before pulling his lips to hers. Jack, momentarily stunned let her be in control when he realized what was happening. She forgot everything, 'Orville' in the boot, Owen snarking at Gwen for something over the coms. She forgot about Torchwood altogether as she held his body closer. He followed her pace, only deepening the kiss when her tongue begged entrance.

His hand was cupping her chin, tops of the fingers in her hair helping her keep the angle as he happily let her tongue explore. They broke for air and after panting a few breaths they closed in on each other again. "About time." Jack grinned when they broke for good, giving her kiss swollen lips a last lick and nip.

"Shut up Harkness"

'Oi, you two on your way or what?' Owen griped over the com link.

"Yeah Owen keep your pants on." Sophie retorted and separated from a laughing Jack, to get in the driver's seat.

**ITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtY**

"Jack?" Sophie asked, knocking on his office door, no reply. She looked around, empty. "Hmm wonder where he is?" The Felorin mused. Days had passed since she had finally given in and true, they had kissed more since then, but she needed to talk to him. Before things went further and she was sure they would. Giving up she headed downstairs. Sophie was clearing her locker, preparing to go home, when she heard moaning in the showers. Against her better judgment she sank to the floor and with an animal grace she crawled closer.

"God Yan…that's good…so tight!" Jack panted in his Welshman's ear.

Sophie blushed as Ianto swore and tightened his legs around Jack's hips. They were naked, wet, in the moment, and absolutely gorgeous. Something about the scene drew her in, she felt like she needed to be with them. She'd honestly never thought about Ianto this way, but now that she saw him, she had to admit it was like she was drawn to him. She wanted to be the completion of this amazing force.

They didn't seem aware of anything besides each other and that was fine with her. Her cheeks flushed and her heart sped up as Ianto started to beg with a, 'Please, harder, sir', then there was a, 'Fuck…yes, right…god Yes!' As Jack gave in and literally snapped his hips into her teammate over and over. Ianto warned that he was close and suddenly she felt every bit the intruder she was. Sophie snuck away quickly, feeling very turned on, but also ashamed. Soon she was headed for her flat, she needed a drink; that and she had some serious thinking to do.

TBC...

...

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Should I continue this story? **

**As always Loves My Readers**


	3. All I Wan't Is a Snog and a Cuddle

**Warnings: Maybe swearing**

**I only own my ideas**

**I like my A/N's at the end so... **

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Sophie never got the chance to talk to Jack. It was unfortunate, maybe it would have helped, maybe then they could have talked to Ianto. She never really stopped the relationship between them either, though they rarely did more than kiss. It wasn't that she didn't want to do more. It was just; there was never time and honestly it still didn't feel quite right. This wasn't only because of the doctor either.

Ianto hid it well, so well he would gladly count Sophie as a friend. There was something, though, that just didn't sit right. He knew how Jack viewed relationships and the 21st centuries, quaint little tittles, about sexual orientation and fidelity. He'd never force Jack into the role, he himself had even agreed, he felt they may be incomplete as just a pair. Still he wasn't exactly ready to commit to the idea and as such he couldn't deny the niggling seed of jealousy in the pit of his heart at the thought of the Felorin with the Captain. Shame the thought, never occurred to him that Sophie might just be the one that was missing.

**~ITtY~**

Music swelled in the background as she stared at the painting. A Rubaen skyline looked back at her. She wiped a hand across her cheek; not caring that she smeared paint down to her chin. "Not bad if I do say so myself." Sophie smiled, trading her brush for a piece of pizza. Step one complete, now she'd have to wait for it to dry to add the rest. Painting always made her feel better, she was glad the building rules allowed for it as long as it was painted back to white when she moved out.

She heard her door open, she hadn't expected Jack, but it wasn't a surprise either. Sophie kept her gaze on her mural as he stepped up behind her. She could tell something was off, but she trusted it would have out eventually so she kept silent till he spoke.

"Nice…I like it." Jack remarked brightly as he got right up behind her.

"Thanks Jack, careful, I'm covered in paint."

"I can see." Jack replied as he set his coat to the side. He pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"Ja-ack…" Sophie admonished.

"What Soph, I'm really trying here… I can't even kiss you now?" Jack exclaimed, clearly overreacting.

"No… more like I'm covered in paint, I smell gross, why would you want to?" She asked with a sigh. He seemed to relax when she pecked his lips apologetically. "At least let me change." Sophie added stepping out of his arms. "If you're hungry there's pizza, I'm going to go shower." She stated pointing to the kitchen as he let her go.

Jack was telling himself to get a grip, this wasn't her fault and he was clearly taking it out on her. Sophie wasn't even there and Ianto was on a personal trip to visit his sister. They were short-staffed and all hell broke loose when an Alien exploded. It wasn't pretty and he was exhausted, feeling very abused as a boss, after dealing with his team's tantrums. All he wanted was a good snog and a cuddle, was that so much to ask?

**~ITtY~**

Sophie was still conflicted. True, after that talk with Tosh she'd started to let her attraction to the Captain grow. Finally they'd kissed after catching the weevil, they all affectionately called Orville. Jack hadn't pushed her farther than a heavy snog since. She knew she wanted more with him, but what did he want? Was he showing her this much attention because he felt sorry she was alone? Sophie hoped not, she didn't think she could take it if that was the case.

"I cleaned up a little for you." Jack smiled as she walked in with damp hair, wearing pajamas. Hoping the simple gesture made up for his outburst.

Sophie smiled in thanks and cuddled up next to him on the couch. "I'm sorry I stopped you."

She looked truly sad about upsetting him and he was quick to reassure her. "It's my fault really. Bad day at work n all, I'm sorry I snapped, but I want you to know, I don't care if you have to deck me. If you're not comfortable or ready, stop me." Jack replied adamantly.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Soph?"

"Shut up and Kiss me."

She'd said it and she wanted him to do it. Not just a quick albeit deep one either. She didn't have to worry, he was accepting her lips in seconds, holding her close, and playing his tongue over her own. Sophie couldn't help the moan he greedily swallowed.

He was pressing her back into the couch before she knew what was happening. His body seemed to capture her in its restrictive cage as he leaned closer. Jack didn't see it, but she started to panic. She whimpered and he took it for another moan. He broke away, kissing down her neck as she started to protest, the noises so close to sounds of pleasure, he understood them as a good sign.

His hands started feeling up her sides, it felt gentle, it felt good, and she relaxed a little. When Jack told her to look at him, something snapped and she started to whimper. He looked over from where his tongue was mapping her skin. Unfortunately the haze of lust he was in took its time dissipating. Growing desperate Sophie did just what he'd told her to. She freed her arm and decked him.

"Ow! Ok message received." Jack grimaced, sitting up and gingerly touching his cheek.

"Jack! I'm so sorry…I panicked and…" Sophie stuttered, looking mortified.

There was a flash of shock and anger in his eyes, but it passed quickly. "Well I did kinda give you permission to…" Jack sighed, "Didn't expect you to take it so literally though…" He added, sort of chuckling.

"We could always try that again..." Sophie offered sheepishly, blushing when he raised an eyebrow and grinned salaciously.

"You really have to ask?" Jack teased and she rolled her eyes. He leaned in and she held a finger to his lips, halting him. It was time to get a few things cleared first, however.

"I just need to be sure; what are we doing Jack? Where does this leave Ianto? And really ok I'm lonely, but if this is just because you feel sorry for me, you can take your pity and fuck right off!"

"I believe, I just got told." The Captain laughed. "Sophie, I'm pretty sure I love you and the way I see it I can, I do, and I'm allowed to love more than one person." Jack explained, holding out his hands, in lieu of a shrug. "I guess it comes back to how I grew up, to use this centuries quaint little terms. Relationships, or as we say bonds, were more often than not, polyamorous."

"I understand that Jack, you know I do. It's only that, I don't want you to loose Ianto, because of me." Sophie replied quietly, with a pained expression.

"Loving you; doesn't change how I feel about him, loving him won't change how I feel about you. I know you still love him; our doctor and I wouldn't ask you to stop, I love him too, honestly. Your heart is big enough, more than one person can be held there." Jack explained.

"I feel like you just told me; everything I ever need to know about, who you are Jack Harkness." Sophie smiled, leaning in to kiss him. He started to push her back. She stopped, pushing at his chest, fear flashing in her eyes.

Realization hit him and he backed off. "How about this then?" The Captain offered, laying himself back and pulling her atop him. She smiled and nodded; capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. He wanted to start pulling her clothes off; flip her and take control, but he knew, that was exactly what she feared. He always said he was flexible and if this was what she needed, he would gladly give it to her.

They kissed for long moments till she broke the silence. "Jack? I…I want…more…but…" Sophie stuttered, her cheeks flaming as she bit her lip and her ears drooped.

He cupped her cheek. "Hey it's ok." The Captain soothed. He trailed his fingers along her ears. "I'm very good with my hands and don't get me started on what I can do with my tongue." Jack teased, with a smirk.

Sophie stood and held out her hand; he took it gladly and she led him to the bedroom.

TBC…

...

**Ok guys...I'm seriously doubting this story... **

**I hate to be like this, but I'm considering taking this story down. I see the hits so that's good, but for all I know you click on it then leave the page without reading... I really want to know what you guys think. **


	4. Worth the Wait

**Pretty much a fluff and happy smut chapter to further Jack and Sophie's relationship. The next chapter will be more plot and Torchwood shenanigans heavy. **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus, yep this chapter is NC17 **

**ENJOY!**

...

Now that they were here; Sophie found her nerves returning. Jack however, was doing a very good job of distracting her. His fingertips swirled lazy patterns out from her wrists, while he continued to kiss her. When his lips reached her collar bone; she realized he had her shirt undone and he let lose a pleased growl when she moaned as he kissed along her skin.

He was careful to lay himself across her in a way that gave her as much freedom of movement as possible. The Captain started to take off her shirt, but she surprised him. In one impressive move; she pulled his shirt off then flipped him. He braced her with his hands on her hips as she pulled her own shirt off. "You really are beautiful, you know that?" Jack murmured as he slid his hand up her abdomen.

She let her eyes slip closed; loosing herself in the feeling of his warm and surprisingly soft palm smoothing across her skin. Sophie gasped when he reached her breasts; teasing them through the cotton of her bra. She almost apologized for not wearing better knickers, but as he lifted the garment over her head' she decided it didn't matter. Moving in; she kissed him and he broke away after a time to trail his mouth from her neck to her chest. Sophie felt her control slipping when he trapped a nipple between his lips and proceeded to lavish it with his tongue. "Jaaack." The Felorin moaned and his hips jerked a little in response.

He let out a groan when she rocked over him. Before she could start any kind of rhythm; he flipped her to the bed. "I love it…Hearing you say my name like that." Jack admitted with a sultry grin. "I want to make you feel so good."

"What are you waiting for Captain?" Sophie purred. She couldn't rightly explain it, but she felt safe with him. For the first time, since giving in and kissing him; she knew she was ready for this next step. She wanted nothing more than to finally start putting her past behind her. It was time she chose love and pleasure over loneliness and pain.

He was true to his word; she actually stopped trying to count how many times he took her to the edge and over. Jack flopped back to the bed as her hand moved over him; content to let her tease in the way she seemed to pick up so well. He gave a low groan when her pace picked up. His vocabulary seemed to reduce to expletives, deities, and her name.

**ITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtY**

The thin sliver of sunlight hit right in his eye line and he grumbled before burrowing deeper under the covers. Something soft tapped against his leg and he realized he was wearing boxers... Why was he wearing boxers? Sophie's body shifted and she growl/yawned, stretched, and settled back. Last night started to come back to him. Trouble was; it was making his morning hard on even more difficult to ignore. He couldn't risk a wank in her shower after what she'd threatened before. The only viable option he saw; wake her up and beg her to agree to his shower use or even better help/join him. "Sophie." Jack cooed quietly as his hand slipped over her hip, trailing her thigh.

"Jack? Just a few more minutes yeah?" Sophie mumbled, but the Captain was nothing, if not persistent. She let out a rather undignified squawk when he licked up the arch of her foot. "Gah! Jack! Ok, ok, I'm awake…jeez." She huffed, trying to pin him; with what she hoped, was a withering stare.

He just chuckled and proceeded to start sucking on each of her toes. Her head fell back with a ragged moan. She asked him what he was doing as his hands began to pull at her knickers. "Giving you a good morning kiss of course." Jack answered brightly and as if it should have been obvious. He pulled the patterned cotton from her ankles; tossed them aside, and bent back down.

'Oh God he's not…It's Jack Harkness of course he is! Stop freaking out and enjoy it!' Sophie thought as she felt his tong tracing the scars on her inner thigh. One hand found his hair; the other twisted in the sheets below. He exhaled against her and her hips nearly vaulted off the bed. "Jaaack…Oh!" Sophie moaned, when she felt his lips on her for the first time.

He'd been right; he was good with his hands, he was even better with his tongue. As soon as she could move; she had a few surprises of her own. He expected another hand job for his efforts; when she started to tug his boxers off… "Sophie?" Jack questioned.

She put a finger to his lips. "I want you Jack, do you want me?" Sophie whispered.

"You know I do."

She kissed him long and hard as she settled across his hips. Pleased when he made no more objections; simply holding her waist as she slowly sank to his thighs. Her recent orgasm certainly helped and her moan matched his groan when she began to move. Sophie swore and swore again as Jack started to create a rhythm with her. "Fuck! Oh Jesus, that's good!" Sophie cried out after he flipped their positions; grabbing the headboard for better leverage.

"Knew you couldn't resist me forever, baby." Jack grinned; tipping her hip and changing his angle.

"Oooh; but I was worth the wait, right." Sophie purred after swearing particularly loudly. Her hands clenched at his biceps; her hips trying to match him, move for move. She let her head roll as he leaned in and sucked and stabbed at her nipples with the flat of his, oh so talented, tongue. Paying each one equal attention as her moans saturated the air.

"More than worth it baby, you're so wet so tight." Jack praised; increasing his pace when she asked for more. She was close; he could feel her inner walls flutter and her nails were lightly scraping at his skin. Her eyes glazed at the sight of him licking the pad of his thumb and bring it to where they joined.

"Oh fuck!" Sophie cried; when she felt the first swipe. When his thumb started circling her clit in a pattern, she lost it. "Jaaack!" She exclaimed as she crashed.

He was able to bring her over again before letting himself follow with a cry of her name; muffled by her lips. He collapsed, but rolled off her quickly. "Uh… Wow, damn." Jack breathed; knowing it might not be the best thing to say, but he needed to break the silence.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who's brain failed." Sophie chuckled; smirking at him. She let out a yawn and he smiled as he pulled her closer. "Do we need to be at the hub?"

"No, the team has it covered, we have the day off, Ianto won't be home till tomorrow."

"Oh good, I need a nap."

**ITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtY**

Sophie woke to still find him sleeping. She pulled on a robe from a nearby chair and went to make coffee. The only way she had convinced Ianto to teach her the trick of his trade was promising 1) Never make the coffee in the hub when he was around and perfectly able. 2) Never make it for Jack. 3) Never Ever make it for Jack!

The Felorin filled her mug and poured the rest down the sink. She had to drink fast before he woke up. The smell lingered so she ran the water to clear what was left, tossed the extra grinds in the trash and covered them with an old paper. It was no surprise to her that Ianto felt threatened by her. True they were nice to each other at the hub and on missions, but there was always a little thread of tension in his smile. It made her sick to think how he'd really feel about what had happened between them. Especially; since she hadn't had a chance, to talk to him about it first.

Jack stumbled into the kitchen. "That coffee? Any left?"

Sophie took a huge gulp that burned her tongue as she shook her head vehemently and tipped her mug into the sink. "All gone…" She squeaked out before turning to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Soph, what's going on?" Jack asked softly and she shook her head.

"It's nothing…did you want coffee? I can go get us some takeaway", Sophie offered. "Just let me change first."

"Ok then will you talk to me?" Jack sighed. "Last night…This morning…" He started, but found it odd that he couldn't find the right words.

"No one has to know…it never happened, i-if that's what you want." Sophie blurted quickly. Her ears drooped and she started to play with the tie on her robe.

"God no Soph, how could you think that? Like I'd be ashamed of us, I meant it when I said I love you."

"And Ianto?" Sophie couldn't help asking.

"I thought I explained this…I love both of you in equal and different ways." Jack replied honestly.

"Have you told him…that you love me? And him for that matter?" Sophie inquired softly. "I'm sorry, it's just…I think he feels threatened by me." She added, looking away. Jack's gentle touch brought her back, to look into his eyes.

"He knows I love him and he knows I love you. Us actually getting together, obviously not, but I can talk to him."

"Think he'll be up for sharing?"

"Sophie Rubeski was that a smirk?"

"Maybe, I've had a lot of time to think about us Jack and I would never make you chose, but like I said, if losing me lets you keep him, I'll step aside."

Jack smiled slyly; deciding to deflect her worry like he was so good at doing. He pulled her closer, his hands slipping into her robe. "It was good though, right?"

"Oh Captain it was very good, in fact it was so good that…" Sophie's breath hitched as his fingertips smoothed in circles around her hips.

"Yeah..?" Jack whispered in her ear as he 'walked' his fingers to the tops of her thighs.

"I totally forgot what I was going to say." Sophie laughed as Jack lifted her up and her legs curled around his waist. "I know I should say this though, I love you too Jack. I think this attraction element is new for both of us, but the love has always been there." She giggled when he nuzzled her ears and started carrying her back down the hall, his hands rubbing down her legs the entire time.

She was unresisting when he set her down in her bathroom and kicked the door shut. Sophie adjusted the water temp as Jack pressed behind her and slid the robe from her shoulders. She turned in his arms and kissed him gently as she tugged his boxers down to pool at his ankles.

He kicked the fabric off as he followed her into the spray of water. Jack wasn't sure, how all of this was going to work. He just knew; no matter how hard it would be, he was willing to try. The Captain loved Ianto like he loved Sophie; losing one of them, was an outcome, he just wasn't willing to accept. As he knelt; with her leg thrown over one shoulder, the water cascaded around them and her hand clenched in his damp hair. He looked up, she was so beautiful like this and even though, he was sad for the pain she went through to be here with him, he was glad she was just the same.

**~ITTY~**

It was a fairy tale moment, something that wasn't meant to last. Closing her eyes and snuggling further into Jack's warm, strong embrace Sophie chose not to care. She wasn't lying, she loved the Captain and on such a level that she couldn't explain. Maybe that was why she wasn't bothered that he loved Ianto as well. Honestly; she could be guilty of the same thing, she still loved the doctor and she always would.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"I still love him…"

Jack reached around to rub his callused, but surprisingly soft thumb across her cheek. "I know you do and I told you it was ok, remember?" He stated softly, looking at her with nothing, but compassion in his stunning blue eyes. "Like I said. In some ways I still love him too." The Captain added honestly. She kissed his hand and nodded.

"Jack I don't mind sharing your heart; just promise me there will, always be a place for me in it."

"Always." Jack replied gently, but with a vehemence that told her he wouldn't accept any argument.

"Then for my part I think this relationship is worth giving a try."

TBC…

...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Stupid Oven Timer!

**Sooo sorry for how long this has taken. The plot bunnies all clamor for my attention then I get stuck when I try to restore order... Anyway...**

**Warnings: Citrus of some form or another, swearing**

**I only own my ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

One should know when something is too good. One should be weary of such a gift; especially one who works for Torchwood…

Sophie had been right. The calm comfort of a lazy work free afternoon; was indeed, never meant to be for long. Near a month had gone by and days off were a thing of the past. They'd never seen the rift so active and everyone, it seemed, was at their breaking point. Gwen grumbled; Ianto appeared frazzled, and even Tosh was moody. As for Owen… well bad moods were nothing new for him, but still. If they weren't chasing errant weevils; they were flying around Cardiff, trying to find the random debris the rift often sent. True; it wasn't life threatening and that was good, but it was often boring and tedious, and that, was bad.

The Felorin had been volunteered to help Ianto; by Owen, not that she minded. It was just the way he had called her the newbie and the way he'd been treating Jones lately, that she had the problem with. Really it had worked out nice in the end. She'd been able to talk with Ianto; though not about Jack, but they were working to the point where; maybe they could. Left alone after yet another spike; they had been trying to catch up on a back log of all the new items for the archives. She was just walking to her desk; arms full of files when the team returned.

"Sophie, you busy?" Jack hollered.

"You really need to ask me that?" Sophie snorted and rolled her eyes, Ianto's smirk went unnoticed. The Captain tossed their latest find at her with a 'catch'. Luckily she had set her pile of paperwork down. "Besides being octagonal, heavy, and actually quite beautiful… What is it?" She asked; sounding nonplussed, but oddly, too enamored to put the strange artifact down.

"Oh come on newbie; you can do better. Though; my guess, that it's an alien paperweight, still pretty good I'd say." Owen quipped. "Oi, Tea-boy any chance of coffee this century?" He snarked before he crossed his arms in an annoyed huff.

"That's not my name Owen nor is Tea-boy, Ianto's and besides, he's not here to wait on you hand and foot." Sophie retorted; coming to Jones's defense. She knew he hated the nickname and it's insinuation that making coffee or tea was all he was good for. In truth Ianto often did more to keep Torchwood going than the rest of them combined. Owen wasn't a bad guy; she knew that too. They had all been stressed, but it was no reason to take it out on each other. "Don't you have an autopsy to do? We need that report."

Owen tried to retort, but stalked off in the end. Tosh and Gwen were fake clapping; the Felorin gave an exaggerated bow. Jack smirked and after beckoning her with a finger motion, only Sophie saw, did he head to his office. She turned to see Ianto smiling shyly at her. He told her she didn't have to say that and she told him it was no problem. The orb the Captain had tossed her; was set aside, forgotten for the moment. Sophie had gone to take coffee to Jack, but if she'd stayed; she would have noticed the artifact roll almost purposefully off the desk and into her purse.

**~ITtY~**

The moment she'd set their mugs on the desk Jack crowded her to the wall. "You're so sexy when you stand up to Owen like that." The Captain admitted; then pulled her in for a kiss. "God I want you."

There had been little time since their first night together. In the past month he'd been to her place a few times, but only able to stay longer than a rushed hookup, once. "I can tell." Sophie smirked; she grinned and added, "Everyone went on a long lunch."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Jack laughed; picking her up and carrying her to the couch. She nearly stopped the whole thing when he flung her knickers across the room. Her admonishing cry melting into a moan as his head ducked between her thighs. Their coupling was hurried, but not so frantic that it wasn't thoroughly enjoyable. The second round in the showers was even better and afterwards, both were able to be changed and ready when everyone returned.

**ITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtY**

Ianto hadn't been about to ask why Sophie hadn't gone with them for lunch. Jack had been practically salivating at her defense of his lover. If he was truthful to himself; it had kinda turned him on as well, but he just wasn't quite there yet. He knew his Captain didn't think of himself as cheating, by being with her and neither did Ianto, for that matter. So what did he think then? He knew it wasn't him lacking anything, Jack told him he was perfect in all things, often enough. Was it, then that the Captain was lacking? From the way Jack talked; it was like his heart had been made so big, just one person couldn't fill it.

Honestly; Ianto knew all his worry would end in his loosing Jack. It was an outcome that he didn't think he'd ever be willing to accept. He'd even gone to Tosh with this worry and she'd pointed out, that even he'd agreed with Jack, they were incomplete. He wasn't sure he was ready to accept Sophie that way and he'd told Jack as much. After rounds of satisfying sex, he'd been able to come clean to the older man. They'd agreed that while he needed time to consider going ahead with accepting her into what would be their polyamorous relationship. He harbored no ill feelings nor would he wish to cause harm to the bond his teammate already had with Jack.

The Welshman had ended up spending a lot of time with the Felorin this past month. He was honestly starting to see what Jack was attracted to; besides the exotic alien fact, of course. She was smart, funny, and really quite beautiful, if he let himself realize it. 'Hey Soph you got a sec?' Ianto chirped brightly in Sophie's ear.

'Sure, what's up?'

'Meet me at my desk?'

'Be right there.'

**~ITtY~ **

She arrived promptly, but took a second to just stand back and admire. She had a feeling she knew what he wanted to talk about and she was trying to delay the inevitable. Jack had told her what Ianto had said, even so, wasn't it best to always prepare for the worst? "Is that the ultra-special blend I smell? This must be big." Sophie chuckled as she approached.

"Ah, yes…well…" Ianto stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

Sophie grinned. "It's ok…I'm a big girl Jones. Unlike Jack I don't need coffee for a good reaction. Whatever you need to say, I can handle it." She assured; even as she took the offered mug, inhaled and added, "though, it certainly couldn't hurt."

Ianto broke from his embarrassment and laughed. "You think I asked you here to, what? Let you down easy, is that it?" When she nodded sheepishly, he shook his head. "Surely Jack has told you of our talk…" The archivist remarked.

"He has…I just…I may be from another time, another world, but I grew up in the 21st century too. It's a lot to ask, of both of us, honestly." Sophie explained; sipping her beverage slowly.

"We never did ask what you want; Jack obviously, but me wanting you wouldn't matter, if you didn't want me." Ianto started and Sophie seemed to snap to attention.

"You, want me?" She whispered; so soft, he almost missed it.

"I'm open to it, in my book; it's up to you, though. Should I even be considering this?" Ianto asked. He looked at her; his soul bare and heart on his sleeve. Forcing her to accept him was never an option and there really was no point if she didn't feel the same. Jones watched a little weary as she set her mug on a filing cabinet and walked to him.

Sophie regarded him, as she stood inches from her teammate. Then she was kissing him; soft at first, a shy melding of lips. She was pleasantly surprised when he deepened the connection. They both sensed the spark, but it was more, this felt right, almost soothing. Hands wound into hair, her hips pressed closer to his, as their tongues explored.

Ianto gripped her waist and in one quick movement, lifted her to his desk, her legs winding around his hips. Belatedly he realized; Jack, perhaps even Tosh was or would be watching this, but he found he didn't care. She pulled him closer, wanting to continue the kiss. A soft moan escaped her lips as his hand trailed up her thigh, reaching just under the material of her shorts.

She pulled back; trailing her thumb over the gloss now smeared on his lips. "Yeah, I think we both need to 'consider' this." Sophie breathed with a chuckle. She leaned in and kissed him again, but it stayed soft and almost chaste. "Rift willing...7:00…my place...?" The Felorin rasped out; grinning when he nodded. After another small kiss, she hopped off his desk and with a wink, grabbed her mug from the cabinet, then headed back upstairs.

Ianto watched her go with a small smile. He'd have to pick up something to bring and did he just tell Jack where he was going tonight? What was the protocol for this?

**ITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtY**

If Jack had watched the kiss, he didn't say. Calling her in after she knocked. "At least someone around here understands the purpose of a closed door." The Captain snorted and she grinned. "What do you need Soph?" Jack asked, sitting back in his chair.

"This tried to escape." Sophie answered lightly as she set the newly procured artifact on his desk. "It rolled into my purse." She added, then went one further, "I think I know what it is."

"Really? Well, don't keep me in suspense." Jack replied, leaning forward.

"I could very well be wrong, but…"

"But?"

"It…an Imprinta, Fox Trot was in one, this…it just…reminds me of that and…" A tear started rolling down her cheek. She started to unconsciously run fingers along her tail. Pulling and petting like someone would a braid of hair.

"Sophie, sit before you pass out." Jack commanded; trying to keep his voice calm. He knew a nervous or upset reaction when he saw one. She dutifully sat in the chair across from him; her lower lip beginning to quiver. He was about to go to her when Gwen burst in.

"Weevils Jack, maybe worse."

"Can you and Owen…"

"No Jack we need you!" Gwen all but whined.

Sophie gave Jack a resigned nod of understanding. The rift always came first; her battered feelings would have to take a backseat. That and since she had started a more serious relationship with Jack; Gwen was often left feeling ignored. Generally the Felorin had no problem with the Welshwoman, but lately it seemed Gwen had been using any excuse to get Jack away. "Really it's ok Jack." Sophie sighed, composed herself and stood. "I can't break every time I'm reminded."

Jack had pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. Then went to grab his coat and head out the door.

"By the way Ianto is having dinner at my place tonight so…" Sophie sing song-ed and crossed her fingers in a 'here's hoping' gesture, just as he left.

The Captain looked back with a dropped jaw; unable to say anything as Gwen practically dragged him from the room.

**ITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtYITtY**

Lucky it was Tosh's turn to watch the rift. Sophie had gone home; leaving a note on Ianto's desk, answering his question of what wine she liked. After a quick clean up; she called on the recipes she'd been taught at Le Dulce. A mouthwatering crème sauce was simmering and bread was baking as the Felorin tried to quell her nerves with a small glass of wine. All that was left were getting the meat and noodles ready.

Ianto stood in the hall; outside Sophie's door, at five to seven. He held 2 bottles of fairly expensive Moscoto in one arm. Without thinking he knocked lightly. He heard scuffling and suddenly he felt nervous. He shoved his free hand through his hair, checked his breath after making sure there was nothing in his teethe; then quickly straightened up as the door started to open. Her hair was up in a clip; in what he guessed, was a deliberately messy style. She looked amazing, but comfortable as well; like she tried, but not too hard. Sophie giggled and he realized he was staring. "You look…" Ianto managed to get out; she smiled and he tried to tear his eyes from the hourglass figure her little black dress gave her.

"Thanks, come on in." She offered; standing aside so he could enter. "The suits are good, but wow! You're lucky I worked damn hard on dinner or I'd drag you to my bed right now." Sophie added with an appraising stare of her own.

He blushed; apparently his burgundy shirt looked good even without the suit and tie, an hour of indecision of what to wear paid off. He chuckled, "did Jack teach you about harassment?"

"NoPe, but it got a smile didn't it?" Sophie replied as she shut the door behind him. "Come on let's get those cooling." She smiled and added; "very nice of you, it looks like the good stuff too." The Felorin took the bottles he offered; putting them in the side sink already filled with ice.

"No sense penny pinching when you work at Torchwood." Ianto mused. "So how does this work?" He suddenly blurted; feeling out of his depth and so very lost.

Sophie stopped and turned to him. "I don't think there are any rules to follow; Ianto if you want to leave…"

"No!" Her teammate almost shouted. "No I…I'm sorry."

"You're complicating this too much. Ianto I like you, I'm attracted to you, I really think I could love you. Knowing that, I still love Jack; hell some part of me still loves the Doctor and that's ok."

"I know, I do…It's just…It's one thing to say it and another to…"

"Have it possibly happening?" Sophie finished for him and he could do nothing more than nod.

"Like, attraction, and the possibility of love between us. I feel them too and it's scaring the shit out of me." Ianto answered honestly, his head hanging a little.

"It's just dinner Ianto; it doesn't have to be anything more than either of us are ready for." Sophie offered with a smile; she hoped was comforting. Her mind; seemingly always at war, with her want to just kiss either, Ianto or Jack and the fear ideas of intimacy always brought with them. He took the indecision out of her hands.

"What if I want more?" Ianto breathed; carefully backing her to the counter and claiming her lips. She let every fear go in one gasp; before responding to the feel of his mouth on hers. He could feel her heartbeat start to race then settle as she took more control; lightly twisting and pulling at his hair. "If kissing you feels so right, how can more be wrong?" The archivist declared and she simply pulled him in again. She was a good kisser; maybe not as good as Jack, but after kissing Jack Harkness, anyone seemed to pale in comparison. Still; the way her tongue and lips moved, was utterly brilliant.

If only the damn oven timer hadn't gone off!

TBC...

...

**Do so hope you enjoyed! **

**What do you guys think hmm should Sophie get stuck by herself with another collector of sorts or with someone? **

**For another adventure the villain traps the 3 or all of Torchwood in a dreamworld. What should Sophie's vision be? Her and her boys playing house 60's style or is she back in good old MI leading a normal life and meeting her boys at a frat party? (or I may just do both! lol)**

**Which plot would you like to read first? Collector or Dream world? Let me know :) HEART Y'ALLS **


End file.
